Shakers or vibratory screen devices can be used to separate materials. Solids can be separated from a primarily aqueous fluid or from a primarily oily fluid. Some shakers have multiple screens with a screen/mesh for separating the solids from the fluid. Typically, the fluid passes through the screen/mesh and the solids remain atop the screen/mesh. The screens can have a stepped arrangement where solids fall from the discharge end of each screen to the feed end of the next screen. The shaker can have a framework in which each screen is placed. There is often a small gap between the framework and the leading edge of the screen. Solids can fall down into this gap and then pass into the separated fluid. Seals within this gap have been used to improve this problem but are often removed with difficulty when damaged or when being replaced. There is a need for a seal that can be removed easily while at the same time creating a tight seal between the framework of the shaker and the screen.
The instant invention as disclosed within this application, provides a seal that fills this need. The art referred to and/or described within this application is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The seals of this patent application can be used on any shaker
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.